fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Guy's Resolve
It had been a regular day like always for Guy. The sun shining and the smell of fresh water covering the area. Guy was living in the mountains for a week now as he had decided to stop his travels of Earhland to explore the beautiful mountain. He was intrigued by it's numerous inhabitants and all the caves he wished to explore. At the foot of the mountain was a small village where Guy would get supplies and take on odd jobs for food and water, but always liked to spend his nights sleeping in the open air near the top of the mountain star gazing. It was finally time for Guy to make his daily round to the Village when he aroma of burning wood began to shroud the area. In an instant Guy though the worse and began to race down the mountain. He was unable to see the village clearly from the top due to weird rock formations, but he zipped down the mountain quite fast. The mountain was by no means small, but Guy reached the bottom incredibly fast fearing his thoughts were correct. When he reached the village his eyes opened wide and fell to his knees. The village that was filled with quite the energetic people who seemed to smile almost all the time. The village that was just a place of pure happiness was reduced to shambles. The homes that once stood proud of their history were burned to the ground and even worse, the people lay lifeless beneath the rubble. Guy was quickly snapped from his trance of despair as he quickly spotted two people fighting. Instantly he recognized the girl, who was fighting. Her name was Nina Stride a local of the village and a new friend Guy had made. With incredible rage he charged towards Nina's opponent wishing he could help her, but in a flash Nina was sent flying through a burning building. Guy completely lost himself in rage and attacked the hostile mage. With a fist full of Magic power he punched the mage and sent him flying quite hard making him go through a couple of buildings before he crashed to the side of a cliff. Guy's attack didn't stop there as he charged yet again with bloodlust exuding from his body. He swung when he got close but his fist was caught by the mage. The impact of the caught fist created quite a shockwave that shattered the ground beneath them and took out quite big chunk from the cliff behind the mysterious mage. The Mage let out a menacing laugh praising Guy on the hit, but shortly after engulfed his fist in a dark aura and punched Guy in the gut sending him flying straight up in the air. Guy let out quite a bit of blood from the hit and was unable to move for a few do to the shock on his body. Regaining his composure he noticed the Mage stood below him where Guy was decending. He also noticed the mage still had dark aura around his two hands when he suddenly raised his hand and then clapped them together. An invisible force crushed guy from the sides. Guy felt excruciating pain from the blunt force and shortly after crashed to the floor. The Mage stood looking down on Guy and pointed his palm covered in aura towards Guy then a large dark explosion erupted causing a large cloud of dust to rise. The Mage thought it was over and began to walk away when Guy suddenly burst through the dust with an immense aura of Magical Power covering his whole body. In an instant Guy swung at the mage once more hoping to end with one punch, but his arm was caught by what seemed to be dark hands coming from the ground and air. "The name is Gavin. If you survive this? Come find me and seek out your revenge." Said the mage Gavin. He then gave Guy an explanation of the location to meet then used the shadow hands to cover Guy from head to toe and engulf him completely when shortly after a large Explosion of dark energy erupted. It was over in an instant. A few hours later he woke to the sight of a family of three tending to his wounds. Guy had survived the blast by covering his whole body in the immense magic power at his disposal, but was still left with severe injuries. At first he couldn't make out the people that were helping him when he finally saw them clearly and knew who they were. The family of Nina Stride. They were helping him heal but still in tears. They were able to give Guy a brief explanation of what had transpired and he was able to learn that Gavin had taken Nina. Guy got up and walked out and headed towards the mountain not saying a word as he left. Guy picked up his belongings and left for the location Gavin had given him. After a Short trip Guy made it to his destination and reached what looked to be an underground base just like how Gavin had explained. Guy was calm this time and took out Magic Cards from a side pocket from his bag. He stormed the base defeating anyone in his way. Around this time the people in the base were in the hundreds but no one was significantly strong until he reached a large room near the back of the base. Once he entered he saw Gavin surrounded by strong mages that were letting out quite the strong aura's and bloodlust. Like their very eyes were piercing his body with knives. Guy followed suit and began to let out a threatening magical power that began to crack the floor. Guy took out one of his cards and tossed it at Gavin, who caught the card with ease. When you need to reach me use that card to contact me!" Guy shouted and then began to walk out, calming his Magic Power. Guy thought to himself "I can't beat him yet, but I will find a way. I....Will....End...Him!"